Plan Jo Jo Jo
by Capitana Morgan
Summary: [Especial de Navidad] Pensar que hacía un momento iba a besarse con Inuyasha, y ahora era probable que tuvieran a un muerto en el jardín. —¡Inuyasha! —gritó, intentando aclarar todas las dudas—. ¡Acabas de asesinar a Santa!
1. Inicio

A menos que me encuentre los derechos de autor bajo el arbolito este año, los personajes seguirán siendo de _Rumiko Takahashi_.

**Para todos mis lectores**, aunque no todos tengan las agallas de comentar. ¡Se los quiere de este lado de la pantalla! Y **para mi abuelo**, que a pesar de saber que estás muy lejos de acá, sé que me cuidas desde tu lugar especial en el Cielo.

* * *

**Plan Jo Jo Jo**

**| Capítulo I**

Durante los últimos cinco días, Inuyasha había tenido el pensamiento recurrente de que todo estaba _bastante _raro. Kagome se la pasaba con el rostro escondido entre los libros y, en cuanto la perdía de vista, se iba a su época (utilizaba a Kirara para una mayor velocidad). Entonces, él, enfurruñado, aturdía a sus amigos con preguntas, maldecía al aire e iba a buscarla.

Normalmente, pensaba que más que escaparse a su época (cosa a la que no le veía sentido), ella se escapaba de él. Y eso no sólo le molestaba, sino que también le ofendía. Es decir, si no era para escaparse de él, ¿por qué otra razón iba ella a intentar, cada vez que podía, regresar a su casa? Durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos ella siempre iba una o dos veces por semana. A veces pasaban más de dos hasta que ella finalmente iba. ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué es lo que había cambiado?

Lo peor que llegó a pensar fue que tenía algún _«novio»_ (utilizar esa palabra se le antojaba molesto y de niños), algún estúpido humano con quién compartía algún que otro gusto y que había sido lo suficientemente suicida cómo para pedirle salir juntos. Y Kagome, cansada de su vida subnormal, había aceptado gustosa.

¡Y claro! ¿Quién iba a preferir a un tonto hanyō sobre un humano hecho y derecho?

Inuyasha podía llegar a ser verdaderamente paranoico ante las ausencias (reiteradas y prolongadas) de Kagome. Pero, lo que más aumentaba su trastorno, era que siempre que llegaba ante el pozo, Kagome salía de él con la cara encendida como si hubiera corrido un maratón. Lo peor: sus respuestas no le ayudaban.

—Ah. Hola, Inuyasha —solía decir, sonriendo nerviosa. Él la miraba enojado y soltaba algún «¿Dónde diablos estuviste?», o bien «¿Por qué te fuiste sin avisar?». Kagome rodaba los ojos y se cubría con un «Fue sólo por un par de horas» o «No molestes, Inuyasha, que no eres mi padre».

Y él comenzaba a sospechar, todavía _más_. Porque, con ese tipo de respuestas, se cubría de _algo. _No sabía de qué, pero sí de algo. Algo pasaba que ella no le contaba.

Suspiró.

Tampoco es cómo si pudiera quejarse. Como se había encargado de recordarle Sango (harta de sus maldiciones y quejas), Kagome tenía el mismo derecho que él a desaparecer y que, si temía, sólo se debía a que lo que él hacía con Kikyō… No quiso recordar el resto de la oración. Era algo así como «ojo por ojo, diente por diente» o «Kagome por Kikyō; Inuyasha por Idiota».

Que quede claro que los pensamientos que tuviera Sango sobre el asunto… Él sólo verificaba que estuviera bien, no es que fuera su amante secreto. Que estupidez. Todos sabían que Kikyō hacía tiempo que los había abandonado. Que conste, él no hacía nada con Kikyō como para que Kagome fuera e hiciera cosas dignas de Miroku con algún estúpido chaval de su época. Y no es que estuviera celoso o algunas de esas estupideces que solía gritar Shippō y alentar el monje. Él no era celoso. Menos de Kagome.

Kagome era sólo Kagome; y… ¡estaban en plena lucha contra Naraku! No podía irse así como así.

—Oh —soltó ella, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones. Estaban sentados dentro de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, cerca de una fogata que había armado Inuyasha en medio de la sala. No importó cuánto se opuso Kaede: Kagome y Sango tenían frío, así que él se propuso hacerlo y Miroku no se lo impidió.

Kagome, hasta ese momento, había estado leyendo un libro. Él no entendía mucho de qué iba, así que no le prestó atención. Sango y Miroku conversaban sobre los posibles próximos movimientos de Naraku y Kaede rezongaba (ya que creía que se iba a incendiar la cabaña por la fogata). Shippō dibujaba con los nuevos crayones que Kagome le había obsequiado y, de vez en cuando, le preguntaba a la chica qué le parecía su dibujo. Inuyasha solía bufar antes sus contestaciones («¡Es hermoso, Shippō!»), para que luego Kagome lo mirara lanzándole dagas por los ojos y él girara el rostro.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Sango luego de la exclamación que había soltado. Inuyasha prestó atención, aunque siguió en su papel de «persona sumamente ofendida».

—¡Miren la hora! —exclamó, mirando al reloj de muñeca—. Tengo que irme a casa ya mismo. —Pegó un salto y comenzó a guardar todas sus cosas en la mochila.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño aún más y la miró incrédulo. ¿_Realmente _iba a irse? ¿En ese momento? ¿Iba a caminar sola por el bosque hasta llegar al pozo, casi al anochecer y con el frío que hacía? ¿Y exactamente _para qué_?

—¿Por qué? —exclamó Shippō, dejando de lado sus crayones.

—¿Cómo que tiene que irse, señorita Kagome? —preguntó el monje, desorientado.

—¿Cómo que te vas, Kagome? —rugió el hanyō.

La sacerdotisa del futuro sacó la vista de su mochila para observarlos. Después de notar la rabia en el rostro de Inuyasha, pasó ver a Kaede, que aún revolvía la sopa, ya sin farfullar.

—¿Por qué te vas, Kagome? —preguntó Sango, un lugar más allá. Kagome la miró un momento y dejó de guardar las cosas en su mochila.

—Bueno, pasa que… este… miren —comenzó, sentándose—. Resulta que estamos entrando en la época de Navidad y bueno, tengo que…

—¿Navidad? —preguntaron la exterminadora y el monje al unísono. Kagome notó que la anciana Kaede tenía la misma pregunta en los ojos. Shippō había levantado la mirada, con la boca entreabierta y un crayón a mitad de camino de una Kagome en miniatura.

—¿Qué diablos es eso? —soltó Inuyasha.

Kagome rodó los ojos.

—Es… una fiesta cristiana —resumió. Todos siguieron mirándola. Estaba claro que eso no era sinónimo de «comprensión»—. Err… Es una fiesta que se pasa en familia, donde… bueno, tiene un sentido muy amplio, y es muy lindo… Sólo que no sé cómo explicárselos.

Sonrió, de manera comprometida, y luego suspiró. Nadie parecía realmente enterado de lo que pasaba. Kaede lo miró unos momentos más y luego continuó revolviendo la comida. Shippō hacía rato que había seguido con su dibujo.

—¿Fiesta? ¿Eso incluye condo-? * —Inuyasha se sonrojó violentamente y desvió la mirada.— Olvídalo.

La chica recordó el episodio de los condones, pero decidió «olvidarlo», así como Inuyasha había dicho. No pudo evitar sonrojarse de todos modos. Recordar tan _hermoso _día no era necesario justamente ahora. El tema estaba en explicarles qué era la Navidad. No creía tener muchos problemas, pero aún debía volver a la casa para… ¡Diablos!, lo había olvidado completamente. El día siguiente era veinticuatro, si mal no recordaba. Día que pasaría con su familia, sí o sí.

—Oh, chicos… Inuyasha —se dirigió a él especialmente porque era el que tenía los problemas—. Mañana me quedaré en mi época, ya que será Navidad, noche que se pasa con los seres queridos, la familia,... ya sabes.

Inuyasha alzó una ceja y la observó con cierto retintín en la mirada.

—¿Y nosotros qué somos exactamente?

Kagome sonrió.

—He estado pensando en eso… Y lo bueno, ¡es que podremos festejar la Navidad aquí!

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Lo único que se oía era el raspar del crayón contra la hoja, ya que Shippō se hallaba ajeno a la discusión.

—Ni siquiera sé que es esa cosa de _Nadivad_.

—¿No te que ibas a irte para ese día, Kagome?

—No entendí.

Kagome sonrió de manera forzada.

—Sí, iré a mi casa para Navidad, y luego regresaré aquí y festejaremos aquí la misma fecha.

—¿Y por qué dos de esas cosas? —soltó Inuyasha, confundido. De repente los días se vivían dos veces, claro—. Si mañana es _Nanidad_, no puede serlo también el día que le sigue.

Kagome, esta vez, sonrió orgullosa. Se había pasado los últimos siete días averiguando por todos los medios posibles un desfase en el tiempo (sí, por más mal que suene eso). Ya que, en una de esas noches donde tiene mucho para estudiar pero pocas ganas, Kagome se puso a pensar en los quinientos años que los separaba. ¿Podría llegar a pasar que exista una diferencia, se preguntó, entre los tiempos que conecta el pozo?

Kami-sama la habrá iluminado en aquel momento, porque mágicamente llegó a una solución: _años bisiestos_. Algo tan simple, ancestral y estúpido como aquello. Los jodidos años bisiestos que sólo servían para crear el 29 de febrero. Entonces, Kagome consultó bibliotecas, habló con profesores y conocidos, pasó sus horas buscando en libros de historia _algo _que le dijera que no se equivocaba.

Finalmente, casi tres días atrás, consiguió la información tan ansiada: un año bisiesto nombrado en un libro sobre las Guerras Civiles en el Japón Feudal. Su próximo paso fue conseguir un profesor particular de Matemática, porque claro está, ella sola estaba lejos de poder sacar tantos cálculos.

Su profesor particular (el señor Hiwasaga) era un hombre entrado en años, canoso, con un bigote tupido y bastante excéntrico, que tenía a una mosca encerrada en un frasco como mascota (se llamaba _Germy_). Pero más allá de lo que sea aquel hombre, de Matemática sabía mucho, porque en pocos días sacó los cálculos suficientes para darle a Kagome la satisfacción de decir: voy a vivir dos veces el mismo día.

Más allá de la locura temporal (que no pudo comentar con su profesor aunque quisiera), Kagome estaba feliz porque tenía la posibilidad de hacerles vivir a sus amigos la primera

—Navidad —corrigió, y siguió—. Bueno, es difícil de explicar. —Paseó la mirada por sus amigos y continuó.— Pero la cosa es que el día de Navidad se repite. Cuando me vaya mañana, aquí será el día veintitrés y en mi casa el veinticuatro. Así que cuando regrese, será veinticuatro y _Voilá!_

Miroku asintió, aunque parecía que guardaba un millón de preguntas por hacerle. Sango mantenía una expresión confundida, pero Kagome, conociéndola, sabía que no preguntaría nada. Inuyasha bufó algo y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Pero qué es la Navidad?

Mientras Kagome intentaba buscar en su cerebro una rápida respuesta que sirviera para aquello, Kaede ordenó que se pusieran en marcha para preparar todo para cenar. Sango se apresuró a ayudar a Kaede, ya que se sentía un poco perdida en la conversación. Inuyasha se había cruzado de brazos y esperaba alguna respuesta por parte de Kagome. Shippō había tenido que levantar sus cosas del suelo, por órdenes de la anciana sacerdotisa.

Finalmente, y al no tener nada que decir, Kagome decidió ayudar a Kaede y toda la cosa, mientras Inuyasha fruncía más el ceño y rezongaba en voz baja. Miroku, sin embargo, se había mantenido en silencio, posiblemente meditando por lo dicho por la casi sacerdotisa.

—Y, bien, Kagome, ¿piensas decirme qué mierda es la Navidad?

Kagome suspiró. Todavía no había logrado encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicárselo. ¿Qué iba a decirle, si todos tenían un concepto diferente? El problema era que Inuyasha perdía la paciencia demasiado rápido. Pero Miroku fue más resuelto que la chica: cerró los ojos y le pegó en la cabeza con su báculo. El hanyō gruñó algo y amenazó con golpearlo, pero la mirada de Kagome sugería un pronto encuentro cercano con el suelo, por lo que Inuyasha se contuvo.

—Debes aprender a cuidar esa boca, querido hanyō —advirtió el monje con expresión tranquila. El medio demonio soltó otra maldición por lo bajo y frunció el ceño.

—No te metas, Miroku. Estoy hablando con Kagome.

—Por eso mismo. La señorita Kagome no tiene porque…

—Aguantar tus burradas, perro tonto —saltó Shippō, posándose en el hombro del monje.

—Nunca mejor dicho, Shippō —asintió el hoshi, sonriendo con una de esas expresiones sabias y solemnes.

—¡Ahora sí te mueres, zorro!

—Siéntate.

Y así acabó la conversación, ya que a pesar de que Inuyasha berreaba algo contra el suelo, no se le entendía nada y nadie más habló. Kagome decidió quedarse aquella noche en la época Sengoku, ya volvería a su casa al otro día (no tenía problema porque nadie la esperaba aquella noche). Lo que sí, la tensión reinaba el ambiente. Inuyasha se había enojado porque ella había defendido a Miroku (y lo había lanzado al piso), alegando que era una tonta y que Navidad era otra estúpida excusa para volver a su casa. Kagome se tomó aquello como un «eres una cobarde», lo mandó al suelo de nuevo y se enfurruñó.

El resto estuvo normal. Aunque las conversaciones durante la cena sonaban forzadas. «—¿Quieres más, Sango? —Sí. Gracias, Su Excelencia». «—Excelente noche, ¿no cree, anciana Kaede? —Sí, ciertamente». «—Pásame más de aquello. —Pídelo por favor. —No te hablaba a ti. —Siéntate.». Ya saben, lo de siempre.

Pero siempre se logra recapacitar. Así lo hizo Kagome cuando se sintió culpable por pelearse con Inuyasha en vísperas de Noche Buena. Así que se podría decir que pasó toda la noche pensando cómo explicarle al hanyō _qué _era la Navidad. Como no se le ocurrió nada (y eran las tres de la mañana y seguía dando vueltas), Inuyasha le gruñó algo así como «Ya duérmete o vete a tu casa, Kagome», y a ella se le encendió la lamparita.

—¡Eso es! —exclamó, incorporándose. El hanyō retrocedió unos centímetros, frunciendo un poco el ceño—. Vendrás a casa conmigo.

Él quería golpearse por haberle dado la idea (aunque estaba feliz de que Kagome volviera a hablarle con los ojos iluminados y una sonrisa en el rostro) y Kagome estaba entusiasmada, no podía negarlo.

—Hmpm.

—¡Vendrás a casa conmigo! —exclamó en un susurro.

—¿Para qué? —rezongó, cruzándose de brazos—. Siempre me quieres lejos.

Kagome frunció la nariz. No era exactamente eso. Él estaba omitiendo la parte en que no la dejaba estudiar en paz.

—No es… No importa —suspiró—. Pero, si vas, entenderás el significado de la Navidad. Además —agregó, captando la mirada impaciente de Inuyasha—, si vives una, me puedes ayudar a organizar todo para festejarla aquí.

Inuyasha tardó dos segundos en replicar:

—Olvídalo, Kagome.

La sacerdotisa siguió insistiendo y él oponiéndose, pero finalmente la persistencia de ella pudo con él. Sobre todo, después de haberle comentado que habría ramen como para un batallón. Así que finalmente pudieron dormir. Aunque él estaba algo inquieto.

De todos modos, al otro día Kagome cargó todo lo necesario en su mochila e Inuyasha bufaba unos metros más allá, mientras Sango y Miroku intercambiaban miradas. Y es que Kagome estaba de un humor excepcional, mientras que el hanyō estaba peor que de costumbre. Lo raro era que fue Kagome quien les había comunicado toda la idea que tenía. Sango lo había sintetizado a un «Inuyasha vivirá la experiencia nueva y luego haremos toda la fiesta aquí»; Miroku pensó que esta era la oportunidad de Inuyasha para declararse ante Kagome… aunque, cuando se lo insinuó, el medio demonio le dio un golpe y se alejó sonrojado y con los brazos cruzados.

—Bien, volveremos mañana al mediodía —sonrió la sacerdotisa finalmente, parada ante el pozo con la mochila al hombro. Inuyasha estaba a su lado con semblante de ogro—. Traeré algunas cosas para comer aquí. Anciana Kaede —agregó, dirigiéndose a ella—, no olvide decirle a los aldeanos que preparen las comidas.

—No te preocupes, Kagome, déjamelo a mí —asintió. Luego, miró al hanyō—. Pásalo lindo, Inuyasha.

—Cállese, anciana.

La chica lo reprendió con la mirada, pero él pareció no darse cuenta. Así que sólo se encogió de hombros, le prometió un dulce a Shippō y giró para adentrarse en el pozo. Observó a Inuyasha, impaciente, instándolo a seguirla. Él frunció el ceño, volvió a bufar y finalmente la alcanzó. Dejaron de ver a sus amigos (quienes se despidieron con risas) y la luz violácea los atrapó mientras Inuyasha le dirigía una última mirada de disconformidad antes de desparecer a través del tiempo.

Kagome no le dio bola.

Al llegar, la mamá de la chica los recibió con un caluroso abrazo (fue el momento más incómodo que pasó Inuyasha) y los hizo pasar adentro antes de poder terminar de decir «¡Perros parlantes!». Sōta bajó corriendo las escaleras cuando escuchó al abuelo gritar que Kagome había llegado.

—¡Hermana! —saludó, con un abrazo. Atrás de ella se encontraba el hanyō, así que volvió a saludar—. ¡Chico perro!

—Deja de decirle así, Sōta —lo regañó Kagome.

—¿Por qué todos me abrazan? —preguntó, confundido—. No entiendo.

Entornó los ojos cuando el abuelo de Kagome, vestido de un raro conjunto rojo con gorro, se le acercó con vista de querer abrazarlo. Después, retrocedió hasta ponerse detrás de Kagome y le pidió _gentilmente _que se largaran de allí. La sacerdotisa correspondió el abrazo a su abuelo y luego rió.

—Es una fecha importante, Inuyasha, ya te dije —le comentó, sonriendo—. La gente tiende a ponerse emotiva… ¡y eso que no ha llegado la noche!

Inuyasha seguía sin entender nada, pero no hizo más preguntas. Se encargó de seguir a Kagome por toda la casa (excepto cuando le cerró la puerta del baño en la cara) y «ayudar» con los preparativos para la cena. Entretanto, Kagome le había dicho que esa noche sería Noche Buena, donde las familias se reunían para celebrar el nacimiento del niño Jesús (le había repetido que era una fiesta cristiana, ya que cada vez entendía menos). Además, le contó que había un hombre que vivía en un Polo que repartía regalos por el mundo esa misma noche. Le dijo que vestía de rojo, tenía una larga barba blanca que no alcanzaba a cubrir su panzota, usaba anteojos y era muy bueno. Ante esto, Inuyasha frunció el ceño.

—¿Y cómo es que reparte regalos por todo el mundo? —refunfuñó—. Es imposible que lo haga en una sola noche.

Kagome siguió ayudando a su madre con la comida, mientras sonreía.

—Es un ser mágico, Inuyasha —aseguró, estirando la masa—. Tiene un taller en el Polo Norte donde fabrica juguetes y a muchos duendes trabajando para él; tiene una bolsa mágica donde puede guardar todos los regalos que necesitará esa noche y los lleva viajando en un trineo guiado por renos…

—Ya, ¿quién es ese viejo? —intercaló—. Seguro es un yōkai.

—…puede transformarse en humo para entrar por las casas a dejar los reg…

—¿Puede transformarse en humo? ¡Definitivamente…!

—¡No es un yōkai!

—Feh, te apuesto a que sí —afirmó, con aire de superioridad.

—No vamos a apostar nada con Santa, Inuyasha —dijo después de rodar los ojos—. Es un ser _mágico_, que hace feliz a las personas. Presiento que sabe qué regalar a cada uno exactamente.

—Es un yōkai con _intuición_.

—¡Inuyasha!

La conversación quedó ahogada por las risas de los restantes miembros de la casa, pero, aunque Kagome era insistente, el hanyō seguía diciendo que ese Santa (como lo había llamado Kagome) era un demonio. _Testarudo_, había bufado la chica, con una sonrisa. De algún modo, suponía que el anciano de rostro bondadoso iba a demostrarle que no era lo que él decía. Era sólo… un hombre inmortal, que repartía alegría.

Dado que todo estaba listo para la cena a eso de las siete, Kagome pensó que sería buena idea llevar a Inuyasha en un _tour _por la ciudad hasta que se hiciera la hora de comer. El hanyō no entendía nada, pero la siguió cuando (vestida con bufanda, guantes y una súper campera) salió de la casa. Afuera no nevaba, como había deseado la chica, pero hacía un frío considerable. Frío que el medio demonio apenas notaba. Pero no es la cuestión.

Kagome finalmente respondió la duda que se había ido formando en la mente del hanyō a lo largo del camino: le contó que se decoraban «árboles de Navidad», que eran pinos (le explicó que, como es perenne, simbolizaba el amor de Dios), donde las esferas —que habían representado las manzanas en un principio (el pecado original, había dicho)— simbolizaban los dones de Dios y las luces representaban a Jesús como luz del mundo. Inuyasha, de esto, no entendió ni media palabra. Luego, Kagome le recordó que era un fiesta cristiana, por lo que, el significado de la Navidad que tenían allí en Japón, era puramente comercial. Aunque, por supuesto había replicado «No es sólo eso, Inuyasha».

Él _seguía _sin entender nada.

Aparte le explicó lo que eran los _VillasMiko _(Inuyasha los había asociado a un pueblo de sacerdotes y sacerdotisas nómadas) y entendió algo así como que «expandían» el espíritu navideño entonando canciones pegadizas por las casas (habían visto un grupo particularmente gritón en medio de una plaza). Inuyasha los tildó de idiotas y Kagome rodó los ojos.

—¿Por qué te cuesta tanto ver todo esto como algo bueno?

El hanyō movió una de sus orejas ante el tono que había usado Kagome y se giró a verla. Se tranquilizó cuando vio que la chica sonreía.

—No le encuentro el sentido.

Siguieron caminando (él siempre de brazos cruzados) y la chica solo se dedicó a observarlo, hasta que finalmente habló.

—¿Por qué no?

Inuyasha la observó de reojo.

—En tu casa siempre es igual. Tu madre es cariñosa, Sōta es pesado y tu abuelo está loco —respondió. Kagome soltó una risita y él siguió—. Todo esto no es necesario. Así que no entiendo.

El dilema del hanyō era que veía lo que siempre había visto en la casa de la chica: cariño, atención y risas, a lo Kagome lo miró enternecida. A la conversación le siguió un silencio tranquilo, de esos que se asientan cuando se hace una pausa algo larga. Ella intentaba buscar algo que sirviera para explicarle que solamente se debía a que era su casa; no significaba que todos los hogares contaran con el bienestar del suyo. Cuando por fin encontró una idea que pudiera servir, estaban de vuelta, donde la señora Higurashi los empujó adentro. La mesa estaba servida, su abuelo y Sōta sentados en sus lugares y la comida esperaba sus bocas.

—Chicos, ya me estaba preocupando —les sonrió, acompañándolos adentro—. ¡Son cerca de las once!

—Son diez y media, mamá.

—Pero está más cerca de las once que de las diez —respondió, enérgica—. Vayan a sentarse, llevaré la comida.

—Inuyasha, ve y siénta…

—¡No lo digas!

Kagome guardó silencio, sonrojada, y sonrió nerviosa.

—Lo siento, no me di cuenta —volvió a soltar una risita e Inuyasha entornó los ojos—. Bueno, ve y… ya sabes, en la mesa. Ayudaré a mamá, espérame allí.

—Feh.

De todos modos, iba a esperarla.

La cena estuvo tranquila. Hubo muchas risas e Inuyasha se enteró de más cosas de la vida de Kagome. Como que odia los payasos, porque una vez un tipo vestido de uno la persiguió por un zoológico. O que solía jugar a que tenía poderes (bastante irónico, había pensado él). O que, una vez, el abuelo se disfrazó de mujer para «despistar al enemigo» y lo tuvieron que ir a buscar a la comisaría, ya que lo arrestaron por hacer disturbio en un lugar público... vestido de mujer.

—¿Y qué te parece hasta ahora? —le preguntó Kagome en un momento, estando ya de sobremesa. Inuyasha se sonrojó al notar la cercanía de ella (estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, después de todo) y giró la cabeza rápidamente.

—Normal. Es como siempre, Kagome —murmuró—. Sólo que no sabía que tu abuelo era como Jakotsu.

Kagome rió, divertida, mientras Sōta y el anciano intercambiaban una mirada. Su madre había ido a buscar las garrapiñadas y pasas de uva con chocolate, y Kagome le había gritado que no se olvidara la bebida para el brindis. Inuyasha hizo una mueca (recordando el día en el que se habían alcoholizado) y siguió mirando a Kagome hasta que por fin habló.

—Entiendo que creas que es normal… pero no todos las casas son iguales, Inuyasha —pensó un momento, mientras él seguía con esa expresión de "¿Eh?"—. Mm… ¡Ya lo tengo! Imagínate tu casa en Navidad… Sería especial porque con Sesshōmaru no se llevan bien, ¿no crees? Sería una época para estar juntos y pasarla en familia. Para... recapacitar en cuanto a su relación.

Inuyasha la miró como si de pronto le hubiera comunicado su cambio de sexo. Tal vez se debía a que se había imaginado una Navidad con Sesshōmaru… lo que no ayudaba a la idea. En su mente se había recreado la imagen de su medio hermano sentado en frente de él, lanzándole dagas por los ojos. Y, en vez de esperar a las doce para brindar (como le había dicho Kagome que era la costumbre), esperarían a las doce sólo para molerse a golpes.

Kagome observó que estaba medio ensimismado, así que volvió a hablarle.

—¿Inuyasha? —murmuró—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

El hanyō la observó un momento.

—Lo de las cenas en familia es una estupidez.

La chica volvió a rodar los ojos. Pero, antes de que pudiera decir algo más, su madre reapareció con unas copas y una botella de sidra, y la conversación quedó opacada por las exclamaciones ansiosas de su familia: ¡se acercaba la medianoche! Con eso, el brindis y los buenos deseos para con los seres queridos. Además le había comentado a Inuyasha, mientras esperaban los minutos que faltaban para las doce, que luego podrían salir a ver los fuegos artificiales. El hanyō se alarmó un poco ante cómo sonaba aquello, pero Kagome le aseguró que era algo muy bonito. «Imagínate, Inuyasha, luces de todos los colores adornando el cielo». Él bufó y dijo que el yōkai-Santa aprovecharía la distracción para matarlos a todos (Kagome lo regañó por creer que Santa podría llegar a querer eso), pero estaba interesado de todas maneras.

Se hizo medianoche finalmente y alzaron las copas al tiempo que la señora Higurashi decía unas cuantas palabras (Inuyasha estaba teniendo un serio problema con las copas, que a cada momento se le rompían). El hanyō se preocupó un poco, como solía hacerlo con Kagome, porque observó que la mujer tenía los ojos vidriosos. Kagome lo miró y negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia.

—Feliz Navidad, niños —sonrió—. Brindo para la alegría siga rodeándonos.

—¡Feliz Navidad!

Luego de chocar las copas, Inuyasha observó cómo se abrazaban entre ellos y se susurraban cosas en el oído, y (lo peor, para él) cómo lo abrazaban. No pudo negarse mucho, pues estaba confundido por el llanto de la mamá de Kagome, aunque siguiera sonriendo.

—¡Han comenzado los fuego artificiales! —gritó Sōta, al tiempo que volvía a salir afuera. El abuelo lo siguió, abrazando a su hija (que se había limpiado las lágrimas). Kagome se acercó a Inuyasha, que todavía se mostraba bastante desconcertado.

—Para las fiestas, mamá siempre se pone triste porque extraña a papá —le susurró, mirando hacia ningún lugar en especial. Inuyasha movió una de sus sensibles orejas y la observó de reojo.

Desde hacía algún tiempo, sabía que el señor Higurashi había muerto en un accidente de coches, unos cuantos años atrás. Nunca habló de eso con Kagome. Evitaba el tema a toda costa, pero ahora…

—¿Tú no lo extrañas?

Kagome alzó el rostro para observarlo, sorprendida. Normalmente, Inuyasha no era de hablar mucho. Y menos de hacerle ese tipo de preguntas.

—Sí. Pero sé que nos cuida desde donde esté —sonrió—. No hay motivos para llorar en esta época del año, Inuyasha.

Él la miró sin comprender, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar de otra manera. Pronto, Kagome lo arrastraba afuera tirando de su mano. Hablaba sobre fuegos artificiales, Santa y Superman, pero Inuyasha apenas entendía palabra. Llegaron rápidamente hasta la puerta que daba al patio, donde estaban todos, y la mamá de Kagome gritó un «¡Alto!», emocionada. Inuyasha refunfuñó algo y dirigió su mano libre a la empuñadora de _Colmillo de Acero_, pero Kagome lo detuvo con un «No pasa nada» y una mirada de tranquilidad. Luego, su madre apuntó sobre su cabeza y sonrió, mientras se subía el cierre de la campera.

Kagome perdió un poco el color de su rostro (o aumentó) y la tranquilidad que tenía se transformó en nerviosismo. Al segundo, dejó de tomar la mano del hanyō. Por su parte, Inuyasha no encontró nada que pudiera llegar a representar una amenaza y miró a la chica a su lado con cara de «¿Y ahora qué?».

—Em… es un muérdago —murmuró, apuntando a la hoja color verde sobre sus cabezas. Inuyasha volvió a mirar arriba y de nuevo a Kagome.

—Sí, ¿y qué?

—Em… Es una… planta asociada a… a los besos.

Se hizo un pequeño momento de silencio, en el cual la señora Higurashi, su padre y su hijo, volvieron a observar la lluvia de colores en el cielo.

—¿Qué?

—Que es una… planta asociada a los besos y la felicidad de… y… ¡la tradición dice que las parejas deben besarse bajo el muérdago! —exclamó, mientras su cara y la cara de Inuyasha adquirían el color de un tomate maduro. Él refunfuñó algo, titubeó un momento y soltó:

—¿Estás… pi-pidiendo que te be-bese?

—¿Qué? No, yo… el muérdago, mi madre… la tradición —se confundió ella, mientras Inuyasha miraba el suelo—. Solo… sí, bésame.

No crean que le fue fácil decirlo, se sentía morir de la vergüenza, pero Inuyasha no era nada comparado… ya se mimetizaba con su _haori_. La madre de Kagome rió más adelante y Sōta simuló una arcada (aunque también estaba ilusionado de tener al chico de las orejas de perro como cuñado).

Pero, más allá de la ilusión de cualquiera (especialmente la de Kagome, pensando que ese sería su regalo de Navidad), pasaban los segundos y el silencio por parte de Inuyasha estaba transformándose en uno incómodo. Esos de no saber qué decir ni cómo actuar. Y Kagome comenzaba a desmoronarse.

—Olvídalo, vamos a ver los fuegos…

—Te-tenemos que seguir la tradición, su-supongo —tartamudeó él, sonrojado. Ella lo observó un momento y se preguntó internamente si habría tomado demasiada sidra y eso era producto de una alucinación (o bien Inuyasha estaba borracho). Pero, al sentir las manos de Inuyasha sobre su cintura, el frío viento de la noche pareció despertarla de su letargo.

El rostro de él se acercaba al suyo, sonrojado. Kagome casi podía sentir los latidos del corazón de él, desbocados; casi podía sentir como iban sincronizados a los suyos propios. Casi podía sentir el sabor de los labios de Inuyasha; a la timidez desvaneciéndose, abriendo paso al frenesí, a la ceguera de un momento único. La presión sobre su cintura era nerviosa, pero firme. La nariz de Inuyasha tocaba la de ella y se sentía bailando en el limbo sólo porque recibía el aliento de él en su cara.

Él hacía rato que estaba en el limbo bailando «La Macarena», con Shippō y el monje Miroku de coro y Naraku como voz principal.

Pero los momentos mágicos de películas nunca se cumplen con Kagome. Inuyasha captó un aroma extraño (no completamente humano) que alertó a sus sentidos. Se separó de Kagome, tomándola de un brazo y llevándola tras su espalda. Y mientras un «¡Jo, jo, jo!» de lo más ridículo (y al más puro estilo Naraku, según Inuyasha) cruzaba por sus oídos, dirigió sus garras a su espada.

Kagome divisó un gran trineo rojo (liderado por unos animales) surcar el cielo en ese momento y la sinapsis se produjo en su cabeza de la manera más rápida y asombrosa posible.

—¡No, Inuyasha!

Pero, para ese momento, él había desenvainado la vieja espada oxidada, que, en pleno contacto con el aire, se había transformado en _Colmillo de Acero_. Inuyasha y sus acciones siempre fueron más rápidas que los gritos de Kagome y la compresión de éstos por parte del hanyō. Aquella no había sido la excepción, por lo que el «¡Viento Cortante!» de Inuyasha opacó la exclamación de la chica. Y ya estaba en pleno camino del «coso rojo» que volaba por el cielo cuando la acción de _detenerse _llegó a la mente de él.

Un segundo después del impacto (y el tremendo ruido provocado por el mismo), Inuyasha volvió a probar el sabor de la tierra.

—¡Serás idiota! —gritó Kagome una vez más—. ¡Siéntate, siéntate! —repitió, histérica, y el poder del hechizo siguió enterrando a Inuyasha en el suelo. Su familia había ido en rescate del trineo y la persona que lo ocupada. Por suerte para ellos (y ahorrándose la demanda de _Greenpeace_), los renos había sido liberados antes de que el transporte se estrellara contra el suelo, unos cuantos metros más allá (rompiendo parte de la casa).

—Kagome… miserable —murmuró él, intentando zafarse del poder del collar (separarse un poco del piso, escupiendo tierra)—. ¿Qué te ocurre?

Kagome lo observó con los ojos como platos, helada. No sabía cómo _putas _actuar, ¡nunca había vivido algo así! Pensar que hacía un momento iba a besarse con Inuyasha y ahora era probable que tuvieran a un muerto en el jardín. Y, encima, tenía el descaro de preguntarle qué era lo que le pasaba, haciéndose el inocente.

—¡Inuyasha! —gritó, intentando aclarar todas las dudas—. ¡Acabas de asesinar a Santa!


	2. Final

**Plan Jo Jo Jo | Capítulo 2**

Dos palabras pasaron por la cabeza de Inuyasha en el momento de la exclamación: «siéntate» (ya que Kagome lo repitió) y «perra». Después se arrepintió. Es que odiaba decirle «perra» a Kagome… era muy de viejos tiempos. Tras eso, la chica comenzó a correr hacia donde había caído el trineo (Inuyasha seguía intentando levantarse).

El revuelo y la exaltación que le siguió a aquel altercado apenas podía compararse con… nada. Nada de lo que alguna vez haya vivido Inuyasha podía relacionarse con aquella escena. Kagome corriendo de acá para allá, buscando un botiquín, alcohol, luego curitas, luego maldiciendo, luego lloriqueando, luego riendo… Inuyasha no la comprendería más. No lograría hacerlo nunca, calculó. O tal vez en tres mil años luz, de esos que hablaba Kagome de vez en cuando, pero que él no entendía (por supuesto que miden distancia y no tiempo, pero eso él no lo sabía).

Entretanto, entraron al «dinosaurio obeso» a la cocina, lo acomodaron entre almohadones de plumas y aromas frutales, y «ese viejo gordo, peludo y sucio» (como lo había calificado él al verlo) seguía riendo nervioso con esa risa totalmente ridícula y molesta, que le daban ganas de pegarle con la parte plana de _Colmillo _en la panzota, de modo que se atragante y muera.

Tal vez, su odio irracional se debía a que hizo que Kagome lo sentara como cinco veces. Tal vez, porque arruinó su casi beso. No podría decirlo, ni yo ni él.

Lo que había notado (mientras seguía a todos adentro con un enorme signo de interrogación en la cabeza) era que, en cuanto salió de la nieve y todos gritaron «¡Santa!», el «loco de barba blanca» gimió algo y se tomó el brazo. Luego entraron y comenzó la carrera de Kagome de acá para allá, mientras la señora Higurashi le ofrecía ropa limpia y no-rota, Sōta le daba leche y galletas y el abuelo le concedía la vieja mano de un kappa que tenía guardado en un estuche (aparentemente, debajo de la almohada de su cama).

Una vez que las cosas se calmaron, que se aseguraron que el señor Claus estaba bien (sólo con un tremendo dolor en su brazo derecho), estando todos sentados alrededor de la mesa, comenzaron las preguntas. Inuyasha los seguía con la vista, porque no entendía ni mierda. «—¡Wow, por fin te conozco, Santa! ¿Es cierto que vives en el Polo Norte? —¿Y qué tienes una fábrica de juguetes? —¿Y duendes? —¿Y magia? —¿Y un _Lamborghini?_ —¿Y una fábrica de pastas? —¿Estás casado? —¿Tú también vas al baño? —¿Qué haces el resto del año? —¿Te gusta la pizza?», entre tantas otras que el viejo contestó con una sonrisa.

_Se hace el bonachón_, se decía Inuyasha. _Si no estuviera en su papel de «persona buena», ya me habría atacado por haberlo bajado del cacharro._

Ni siquiera las preguntas sin sentido de todos lograban que Inuyasha se convenciera de que el tipo no era un yōkai. Ya saben, esas preguntas que lo hacían humano: estaba casado, iba al baño y comía comida normal. Tenía un auto y compraba sus cosas en un supermercado de Canadá (pero para ir, utilizaba el trineo… era la forma más rápida). Tenía un San Bernardo y jugaba a las cartas los viernes, en una reunión con amigos (todos duendes). Iba al casino con su esposa, la señora Claus, aunque intentaba que su mujer dejara la adicción al juego. Lo raro era que podía convertirse en humo (así entraba a las casas cuando no había chimeneas, a través de rendijas) y conocía a todos los niños de mundo, de todos los tiempos (desde que él nació).

Ah, y el viejo era inmortal.

Pero más allá de esas cosas sin explicación (la puta magia y eso), Inuyasha se basaba en su olfato. Y su olfato **no **le mentía: el espécimen ese no era un humano completo. _A lo sumo_, un hanyō. Pero no era humano, había en él una pizca de magia, de un raro poder; un fuerte aroma que no lograba decodificar y que era el secreto del gordo. Algo que explicaba todas las rarezas en las que creía Kagome y que, a la vez, le daban la razón a él: el puto viejo era un condenado yōkai. No había vuelta atrás.

—Eres un yōkai, ¿cierto? —soltó en un momento. Santa se giró a verlo, con la camisa a rayas que la señora Higurashi le había obligado a usar, y rió con un sonoro «Jo, jo, jo», de esos que al mitad demonio le daban rabia.

—No, Inuyasha, no soy un yōkai, aunque es una buena idea —respondió, sonriente—. ¡Tienes tanta imaginación! Eres como un niño.

—Viejo idiota, no soy un niño —refunfuñó, frunciendo el ceño. Santa volvió a reír ante el calificativo y lo repitió, como cuando alguien repite algo que causa gracia: «¡Jo, jo, jo! Viejo idiota, ¿escucharon? ¡Jo, jo, jo!»—. ¿Y cómo sabes cómo me llamo?

El hombre, con las mejillas regordetas sonrojadas, alzó las cejas y clavó en él los ojazos azules. Los pequeños lentes redondos bajaron casi hasta la punta de su nariz, y a Kagome se le antojó un personaje totalmente adorable y muy parecido a la imagen de un abuelo casi normal.

—Sé muchas cosas —murmuró—. Pero no puedo decirte todos mis secretos.

El silencio se hizo un momento, todos embelesados por el tono de voz de aquel anciano. Inuyasha soltó un «¡Feh!» después de unos segundos y corrió la cabeza a un costado, dispuesto a no volver a prestarle atención, por ser un yōkai presuntuoso. Pero Sōta no pensaba igual y volvió a hacer una pregunta. Probablemente, la más crucial de la noche.

—¿Terminaste de repartir los regalos, Santa?

Ahí comenzó el problema.

El viejo se giró a verlo con una expresión lejana, casi triste y adolorida. Su mirada se disparó al infinito, recordando cosas que ni tú, ni los chicos, ni yo sabemos. Eso tipo de recuerdos que se obtienen con siglos de vivencias. Y sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas, sin siquiera bajar una por su poblada barba.

—Eso es, Sōta, lo más triste que ha pasado esta noche —respondió, esta vez mirándolo. El chico se asustó, sentía pena. Inuyasha frunció el ceño. Era como si el sujeto aquel pudiera trasmitir todas sus putas emociones. No era algo lindo. No se sentía bien—. No, no terminé de repartir los regalos.

—Oh.

El silencio se hizo otra vez luego de la exclamación grupal (excepto Inuyasha, que frunció la nariz), a la cual Santa contestó asintiendo con la cabeza, con semblante serio. Parecía más que preocupado y eso se contagiaba a todos en la sala. Inuyasha se sentía como a punto de ser atacado por Naraku de sorpresa. Así que estaba en una alerta constante. La sensación se disolvió bastante rápido cuando las cosas comenzaron a aclararse.

No es que «aclararse» sea sinónimo de «¡qué cosa genial!» para Inuyasha.

—Solo me quedaba esta zona. Lo había dejado para el final, justamente por tu presencia, Inuyasha, para ver si podía llegar a saludarte —comentó. Se escuchó un «¡Feh! ¿Y yo qué?». Santa continuó sin hacer caso—. Claro que no esperaba que reaccionaras así… Solo lamento no poder haber repartido los regalos entre los niños de Tokio —terminó con pena.

En la sala sólo se escuchaba el murmullo lejano de los fuegos artificiales y la risa de la gente. Sōta tenía la expresión de un perro al que le pisaron la pata; el abuelo negaba con la cabeza y farfullaba cosas sin sentido; la señora Higurashi se había sentado, haciendo una mueca de disgusto ante la noticia; y Kagome… Kagome. Tal vez, la expresión de Kagome era la que hizo que a Inuyasha se re retorcieran las tripas (o tal vez su corazón, no es fácil saberlo con él). Kagome estaba _claramente _triste. Estaba incluso peor que cuando él, hace ya un buen rato, se encontraba con Kikyō.

_¡Mierda! ¡Como si fuera el puto fin del mundo! El viejo no repartió los regalos, ¡uh, que mal!_, había pensado él, aunque su corazón (o sus tripas) le dictara hacer otra cosa.

Y cometió suicidio (o eso fue, para él, decir aquello).

—Hmpm, no dramaticen —exclamó, llamando la atención de todos. Santa sonrió de nuevo (¡es que amaba la forma de hablar de Inuyasha!)—. Si el viejo decrépito no puede ir, iré yo. Es repartir unos tontos regalos, ni que fuera el fin del mundo.

Después de sus palabras y del leve silencio que se extendió por la sala, el mitad demonio pasó a ver a Kagome. La expresión, durante un momento, fue de sorpresa y de «buscar el entendimiento», luego se le iluminaron los ojos y, para él, ya había cumplido su objetivo.

Claro que no pensó que «su objetivo» llegara tan lejos.

—Eres un buen hanyō, Inuyasha —rió Claus, soltando otras de sus risas (Inuyasha juntó las cejas)—. ¿Sabías que los niños buenos reciben regalos en Navidad?

—¡Que no soy un niño, viejo idiota!

—Inuyasha, no le digas así a Santa —lo regañó Kagome, sonriéndole al gordo barbudo como disculpándose.

—¡Eso, amigo de las orejas de perro! No te traerá regalos —agregó Sōta y el mitad demonio frunció aún más el ceño.

—Que-no-soy-un-niño —gruñó, apretando los dientes. Santa soltó otro «¡Jo, jo, jo!» y la señora Higurashi, una risita.

—Bueno, pero apunto a que las buenas personas siempre reciben su recompensa —le sonrió, dejando el vaso de leche en la mesa—. Habrá algo que llenará tu Navidad, Inuyasha, aunque en tu época yo aún no exista… Era mi padre en aquellos tiempos, ¿sabes? Un mago… Recuerdo que, como no había tanta tecnología ni tanta magia como la que tengo ahora, tardaba mucho más en hacer los regalos, y a la parte oriente no llegaba… Además, para él no trabajaban duendes, si no yōkai's, y siempre es difícil controlarlos… Recuerdo que me contó que, una vez, había destruido todo lo que habían hecho durante el año… ¡fue un año sin Navidad! Trágico, trágico —remarcó, negando con la cabeza. La familia Higurashi, en su totalidad, lo miraban embelesados. Tal vez, por la historia y los secretos que desconocían.

Inuyasha soltó un «Feh» y un «Te dije que era un condenado yōkai, Kagome», mirándola con el triunfo brillando en sus ojos dorados.

—No todos los demonios son malos, Inuyasha —aseguró Santa—. Además, somos una familia de magos, no de demonios… los demonios trabajaron con nosotros algún tiempo… pero no funcionó, sobre todo por la aparición de la Perla.

—¡Sabe de la Perla! —gruñó, frunciendo el ceño. Se incorporó y dirigió su mano a la empuñadura de _Colmillo_, pero Kagome lo frenó con un gesto.

—¿Cómo sabe de la Perla, Santa?

—¡Jo, jo, jo! —rió, tomando su pansa con la mano sana—. ¡Jo, jo! Querida niña, ya he dicho que sé mucho. Ustedes tienen un trabajo pendiente allá, lo sé también.

Se hizo un silencio, en el cual Kagome le sonrió a Santa, contenta. ¡Por fin alguien que la entendía! Lograba distinguir en aquellos ojos azules que la observaban, la comprensión de él. La de verdad, no esa de «te entiendo». La verdadera sensación de saber qué viven cada día en la época feudal.

—¡Este viejo no me engaña! —gritó Inuyasha—. Es imposible que sepa tanto.

—Dejemos el tema de lado, ¿quieres? —le preguntó la chica—. ¿Repartirás el resto de los regalos?

Inuyasha la miró parpadeando. Santa dirigió su mirada desde la chica al hanyō y observó atento, con una sonrisa.

—¿En serio tengo que hacerlo?

Kagome rodó los ojos.

—¡Acabas de decirlo! —exclamó—. Por favor, Inuyasha, sé _Santa Claus_ esta noche.

Se extendió un silencio. Un silencio sin sentido, donde Inuyasha frunció el ceño y balanceó las posibilidades. Su moral, aunque jodida por ser un hanyō, le decía que le _debía _el trabajo al viejo. Después de todo, casi lo mata. Su conveniencia y sentido común (también jodido), le decían que ni que fuera una puta broma haría aquello. ¿A quién se le ocurre hacer de ese viejo? Que se olvidaran. Era imposible que se vistiera con esa ropa excéntrica que usaba el anciano y no había posibilidad que le creciera barba. _Nah, nah._

—¿De «Santa Claus»? —murmuró, receloso—. ¿Estás hablando en serio, Kagome?

La chica se encogió de hombros y el señor Claus (que sí, seguía presente) entró en acción.

—Bueno, Inuyasha, piénsalo de esta manera —sonrió—. Si yo te diera la oportunidad de ser un duende, un reno o el mismísimo Santa, ¿cuál elegirías? —razonó. El hanyō lo miró con el ceño fruncido y unas marcadas ganas de pegarle. Santa no le hizo caso y agregó como para sí mismo—. Si bien los renos son excelentes compañeros voladores y mis queridos duendes tienen una habilidades extraordinarios con el trabajo manual y el diseño de…

—Ya, viejo, deje de hablar.

El anciano soltó otra risa, divertido por los comentarios de Inuyasha (el chico frunció más el ceño, estaba empezando a perder la paciencia).

—Haré su trabajo, ¿contento?

—¡Oh! ¡No sabes el bien que haces, Inuyasha! —exclamó, visiblemente feliz. Inuyasha pasó la mirada de Claus a Kagome, que le sonreía animada, orgullosa, feliz. Sōta parecía encontrarse con algún héroe de sus video-juegos y el abuelo murmuraba algo como «es muy joven». La señora Higurashi servía más bebidas, pero sonreía—. Creo que Kagome no haría mal en acompañarte. Ella sabrá guiarte en caso de confusiones, ¿no crees? —El hanyō lo miró un momento y asintió. Entonces, Kagome saltó de la silla con un gritito emocionado y se acercó a Inuyasha, abrazándose a su brazo.— Sí, sí, sin duda. Después de tanto tiempo juntos… sí, sí. ¡Ah, los poderes!

El viejo levantó una mano, como para hacer un próximo raro movimiento que fastidiaría aún más a Inuyasha (más de lo que estaba por culpa de la risa molesta), así que lo frenó dirigiendo una mano a su espada y gruñendo:

—No necesito ningún estúpido poder para repartir unos pocos regalos.

Kagome le dirigió _la mirada_, claramente en desacuerdo con no aceptar los poderes que el gran personaje estaba por prestarles. Pero el hanyō no dio el brazo a torcer y Santa no le pasó sus poderes… ni sus renos, ni su trineo. Sólo la enorme bolsa de regalos que Inuyasha tuvo que cargar en su espalda, junto con Kagome. Para felicidad de la chica, la bolsa (misteriosamente) pesaba menos que su mochila amarilla, así que estaba bastante contenta (Inuyasha deseaba que la mochila de la chica pesara tan poco… es que consideraba que Kagome se arruinaría la espalda).

Los momentos que le siguieron a ese fueron confusos para Inuyasha: la mamá de Kagome dándole recomendaciones, Santa dándole instrucciones y el abuelo dándole garras de oni momificado. No pregunten para qué, ni Inuyasha ni Kagome entendieron el fin. Lo que quedó en claro de todo eso fue que Claus les había dado una lista: las casas y los regalos que le correspondían a cada niño. Para sacarlo de la bolsa solo bastaba con nombrar al niño que se lo iba a dar. Lo que desconcertó a Kagome fue la frase que Santa gritó cuando Inuyasha pegó su primer salto:

—¡Para los regalos que no pueden sacarse de la bolsa, Inuyasha sabrá exactamente qué hacer!

Kagome sólo asintió, pero no entendió ni mierda. El hanyō ni siquiera prestó atención.

Lo bueno, había concluido, fue que no tenía que vestirse de manera tan ridícula. Aunque, acá entre nos, Kagome consideraba que Inuyasha podía hacer perfectamente de Santa dado su _haori_ rojo y su cabello plateado. Lo que la cagaba era el humor de mierda, pero nadie se iba a poner a hablar con «Santa» a las tres y media de la mañana.

Era divertido ver a Inuyasha saltar de casa en casa y las constantes discusiones que se daban. Kagome con un «¡No es aquí! Es la de al lado» y él con un «Claro que no, dice aquí, ¿ves?» y un final «¡Ni siquiera sabes cómo es el sistema de direcciones en mi época! Así que calla y escucha». Eso no era todo: cómo entrar también era un problema. En la primera casa que arribaron había una chimenea, así que Kagome le dijo que debía entrar por ahí y dejar los regalos correspondientes bajo el árbol de Navidad (aquellos que había visto durante todo el día). Inuyasha gruñó algo y Kagome volvió a insistir. El resto fue, más o menos, esto:

—¿Tú me ves entrando por ese hueco, Kagome? ¿Crees que quiero matarme? Olvídalo, no voy a meterme por ahí. Ve tú. —Se hizo un pequeño silencio, en el cual Kagome rodó los ojos. Inuyasha siguió con los brazos cruzados y, dado que el tiempo seguía pasando, Kagome sacó los regalos de la bolsa (susurrando un «Touya Urameshi»). Luego, dio unos pasos al frente, mientras él la miraba concentrado. Cuando captó sus intenciones, la tomó de un brazo y frunció más fuerte el ceño—. No, tú tampoco vas. ¿Cómo le explico a tu madre que te tiraste por una chimenea y moriste? Olvídalo, que venga el viejo.

—¡Inuyasha! —exclamó, retándolo. Él no hizo caso y siguió mirándola—. Lo atacaste, tiraste su trineo a la mierda y lo hiciste pedazos, ¡le quebraste un brazo e hiciste que los renos escaparan! Y, para colmo, estás-a-punto de-arruinar-la-Navidad —rezongó, apretando los dientes—. Cosa que no pasará si metes tu hermoso culo por esa chimenea.

Inuyasha guardó silencio un momento, mientras la observaba con un leve tono rosado en sus mejillas. Kagome seguía con esa cara de futura asesina, así que él pensó que era mejor intentar disminuir un poco la tensión en el ambiente. Así que hizo un comentario estúpido que tenga exactamente el efecto contrario.

—Ya, no tenías porqué ponerlo así, ¿sabes? —murmuró, lanzando una mirada a la chimenea—. Entiendo las cosas sin que la grites.

—¡Entrega los malditos regalos, Inuyasha!

Se escuchó un «Feh» e Inuyasha le arrebató los paquetes, lanzó una maldición y saltó por la chimenea. Por supuesto que no recibió daños, ¡es un hanyō! Se la pasa saltando de árbol en árbol. Pero sí que hizo ruido. Cayó arriba de un gato, que empezó a rasguñarlo, por lo que lo corrió por toda la casa, destrozando la mesa del comedor y tirando el árbol a un costado. Sorprendentemente, nadie de la casa se enteró de su presencia (tal vez, porque todos estaban afuera conversando con los vecinos). Kagome, cansada de cortar clavos en el techo (escuchando el desastre que hacía Inuyasha), se acercó a la chimenea y gritó que dejaba los condenados regalos bajo el árbol de una vez.

Inuyasha gruñó al gato una última vez y dejó los regalos _cerca _de donde estaba tirado el árbol de Navidad, sin arriesgarse a ser enterrado por un «Siéntate» de Kagome. Finalmente, salió por la chimenea (pegó un salto, nada más), Kagome soltó un «Siéntate» (aunque Inuyasha pensó que había zafado de eso), cayeron algunas tejas, volvió a subir a su espalda y continuaron camino.

En la mayoría de las casas pasó lo mismo (era menos trabajo si no había gato), el problema estaba en aquellas casas que no tenían chimenea. Inuyasha tuvo que forzar la puerta (o tirarla abajo, que a veces era sinónimo), a lo cual Kagome fruncía el ceño, soltaba otro «Siéntate», le quitaba los regalos y pasaba por encima de él para acariciar al perro y dejar los paquetes bajo el árbol.

Pero «el problema» no sólo era ese. El peor caso se dio cuando fueron a una zona pobre de Tokio, donde directamente había chicos que dormían en las calles, amparados por el cuerpo protector de sus padres. No nevaba, pero hacía un frío de esos pocos deseables, o solo deseables si estás calentito en tu cama tomando una chocolatada caliente. Además, el oscuro color de la noche no ayudaba a la vista.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño cuando llegaron y Kagome bajó de su espalda con una expresión de esas de «estoy a punto de llorar como Magdalena», desdobló una vez más la lista a pedido del hanyō y leyó en voz alta:

—«Niños Kuroi. Comida» —frunció la nariz. Sentía que los ojos le picaban. Miró a Inuyasha—. ¿Cómo le hacemos?

—¿Cómo que cómo le hacemos? —gruñó él, intentando guardar silencio—. ¿No te dijo el viejo?

—¡Inuyasha! —exclamó, mostrándole la lista—. En la bolsa no hay comida y Santa no ha dicho nada de esto. _¿Qué hacemos?_

El hanyō murmuró algo, enfurruñado, y pegó un salto. Kagome exclamó su nombre un par de veces, en susurros desesperados, pero Inuyasha no apareció hasta diez minutos después, cuando Kagome ya estaba sentada con la bolsa mágica de Santa a su lado y observando de lejos a la familia, que se abrazaban entre sí para darse calor. La llegada del medio demonio la tomó por sorpresa, a pesar de que sabía que llegaría tarde o temprano.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso? —murmuró, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. Inuyasha traía una bandeja con pescados, unas bolsas de papas y unas botellas de bebida—. Olvídalo, no quiero saberlo.

—Feh, calla, mujer. Y observa a _Santa a la Inuyasha _—sonrió, con autosuficiencia. Se acercó a la familia, que se abrazó más fuerte ante su presencia y dejó todo en el suelo, al lado de ellos. Los adultos lo miraron entre sorprendidos y recelosos. Uno de sus niños miró a Inuyasha sonriendo y el bebé en brazos de la mujer estiró los brazos en dirección a su cabeza (o a sus orejas), riendo divertido.

Inuyasha no se tardó en armar un fuego al lado de todos ellos y soltar un seco «Feliz Navidad», mientras les indicaba que asaran el pescado sobre el fuego. Se alejó antes de que nadie dijera nada, aunque, mientras los niños comían las papas, los adultos lo miraban agradecidos. Kagome lo miró casi llorando, pero sonriendo, y corrió a abrazarlo.

—¡Feh! ¿Quieres decirme qué estás haciendo, Kagome? —murmuró, sonrojado. La chica se separó de él y se limpió las lágrimas que estaban acumuladas en sus ojos. Inuyasha movió las orejas y olfateó el olor a sal—. ¿Por qué lloras?

—No, no es nada. ¡Es que eres tan tierno! —exclamó, abrazándolo de nuevo. Inuyasha adquirió un nuevo tono escarlata, rodó los ojos y soltó otro «Feh».

La historia se repitió un par de veces, aunque no siempre era la gente más pobre la que necesitan cosas tan raras, tan poco convencionales «regalos de Navidad». Por ejemplo, habían llegado a una casa de una familia bien (y cuando digo _bien_, es _bien)_ y Kagome titubeó un momento antes de decir qué regalo le correspondía al niño: «Amor», e Inuyasha volvió a bufar.

—¡¿Qué espera que haga?! ¿Qué vaya y lo bese? —gritó él, mientras Kagome volvía a verificar la hora y la lista—. Ese viejo está loco.

—Inuyasha, el amor no es sólo besos, ¿sabes? —sonrió ella, mientras frenaban frente a la casa—. Puede ser un abrazo, una frase como «estaré allí». Hay diferentes formas de demostrar el amor y dudo que seas justamente tú quien deba dárselo. ¿Tal vez algún familiar?

Inuyasha volvió a mover una de sus orejas.

—¿Al niño no lo quieren?

Kagome se encogió de hombros y dio unos pasos adelante.

—Supongo que sí, solo que no lo demuestran.

Se hizo un silencio, mientras observaban por la ventana como el niño miraba a sus padres hablar, ambos por teléfono.

—Ahora sí que estamos jodidos —refunfuñó él—. ¿Cómo mierda hacemos?

—Tú eres Santa, Inuyasha —rió ella, burlándose—. Te observo.

Inuyasha soltó otro «Feh», pero, diez minutos más tarde, Kagome lo felicitaba y se dirigían a otra casa. ¿Cómo lo logró? Solo simuló atacar al niño, alejarlos de sus padres. Eso fue suficiente para que se armara un escándalo, tiraran los teléfonos a un costado y corrieran a esconder a su hijo entre sus brazos. Inuyasha la remató con un «Nunca saben qué puede llegar a separarlos. Estén juntos… Feliz Navidad», por lo que Kagome había soltado más lágrimas y vuelto a abrazarlo (Inuyasha amaba que hiciera eso, pero nunca lo admitiría).

La noche fue larga, nadie puede decir lo contrario. Pero lograron entregar todos los regalos, hasta aquellos que no estaban en la bolsa mágica. Casi al final, Kagome recordó las palabras de Santa y sonrió. _Inuyasha sabrá exactamente qué hacer_. Pero, ¿cómo es que lo sabía? Se lo había preguntado un largo rato, pero al final llegó a la conclusión de que, dado que era una buena persona (bruto como él solo, pero bueno al fin) había logrado darles a todos lo que necesitaban. Así que estaba ultra feliz con el desempeño del hanyō como Santa y del suyo como duende (aunque no le gustaba la idea de ser un duende).

Inuyasha, por su parte, no tuvo mucho tiempo para ponerse a pensar lo que veía en todos (o en sí mismo). Solamente sabía que durante su «trabajo» había experimentado muchas sensaciones. Desde agradecimiento hasta pena, pasando por orgullo y felicidad. Aunque resulte raro (por el factor de su fachada de malo) se sintió contento. Contento por ver las sonrisas de las personas a quienes regalaba alegría. Comenzó a pensar que _tal vez _estaba empezando a ver qué era la Navidad. Eso de «el espíritu» y «el significado» del que había hablado Kagome, sin saber cómo explicárselo.

Cerca de las cinco de la mañana, los regalos estaban en todas las casas (y aquellas que no lo eran). Así que, muertos de cansancio (y Kagome con una ampolla en el pie izquierdo), volvieron a su casa, donde todos los esperaban… durmiendo. Sōta y el abuelo se habían retirado a sus aposentos; Kagome supuso que Santa estaba en su habitación, y su mamá bajaba las escaleras toda despeinada y tomando la bata por la parte del pecho. Sonrió cuando los vio, ya que se había asustado al escuchar el maullido de terror de Buyo (culpa de Inuyasha, que lo pisó).

Kagome se derrumbó en una silla del comedor, mientras su mamá preparaba café e Inuyasha se sentó al lado de su compañera, dedicándose a buscar con la vista al gato mientras pensaba en dónde estaba el viejo gordo (debía devolverle la bolsa. La lista desapareció cuando, mágicamente, los nombres de los niños a quienes le daban los regalos terminaron de tacharse).

—¿Cómo estuvo su noche, dulzura? —preguntó la señora Higurashi, dejando dos tazas humeantes frente a los rostros de Kagome e Inuyasha. Él hizo una mueca, medio sonriendo. Ella balanceó sus ideas y respondió:

—Excelente, considerando que somos nuevos en esto.

—Lo hicieron más rápido de lo que esperaba —comentó la voz de Santa Claus (Inuyasha sintió unos deseos incontrolables de pegarle en la panza)—. ¡Bien hecho! Creo que todos han quedado felices, ¡jo, jo, jo!

—¿Tiene que reírse así para todo? —refunfuñó el hanyō, en voz baja, de modo que la única que lo escuchó (y soltó una risita) fue Kagome.

Santa siguió agradeciéndoles y les prometió un lindo regalo a ambos. Además, también les aseguró que pasarían una excelente Navidad en la época de Inuyasha, lo que hizo que Kagome se acordara de todo y que su sueño (aunque a regañadientes) la abandonara. Se levantó de pronto y comenzó a buscar todo lo que consideraba importante llevar a la otra época, cosa que trajo consecuencias para el medio demonio, ya que él las cargaba todas. Cuando terminaron de buscar todo y dejar de conversar, Kagome decidió que era hora de volver a su otra Navidad, y Santa, a su hogar.

Así que, dado que Sōta y el abuelo hacía rato que se habían levantado, todos los acompañaron afuera. Y la molestia de Inuyasha volvió a salir a la superficie cuando vio nuevamente el trineo completamente recuperado de Santa, los renos atados al mismo y la bolsa mágica colgando del brazo _sano _del viejo. El hanyō comenzó a gruñir que era un yōkai que quería arruinar su tranquilidad y que lo mandaría al Polo Norte, o donde puta viviera, de una patada en su rosado culo.

Santa no paró de reír desde que Inuyasha frunció el ceño y alzó las orejas de perro que coronaban su cabeza. Kagome sonrió contenta (supuso que el sueño la volvió risueña) y Sōta reía a la par de su madre. Inuyasha cada vez estaba de peor humor.

Más allá de eso, Kagome arrastró a Inuyasha hasta el pozo, se despidió de todos con un «¡Nos vemos en unos días!» y saltó tomada de la mano de él. Era demasiado el trabajo que tenían por adelante, sabiendo que tenían que organizar una Navidad en unas pocas horas (Kagome solo esperaba que la anciana Kaede haya ordenado hacer las comidas).

Santa, sentado en su «como nuevo» reparado trineo en mitad del cielo, observó la luz violácea que envolvió a los chicos y volvió a reír. Invisible como era en ese momento, nadie notó los renos ni la mancha roja en el cielo, ni escuchó su sonora carcajada, ni vislumbró los buenos deseos escabullirse de esos ojos azules.

—Les daré un descanso de esa vida tan alocada que tienen, chicos —murmuró—. Aunque no lo quieran, disfrutarán de su primera navidad feudal.

Y, después de todo, esos dos se lo merecían. Su regalo para Kagome había sido permitir pasar una noche con Inuyasha, divertirse un poco y darle a la chica lo que deseaba: que el hanyō conociera el significado de la Navidad. Referente a ese punto, creía haberlo logrado. En cuanto al regalo de Inuyasha… bueno, tenía otros planes en mente… más de los que ya había llevado a cabo.

Levantó un brazo y soltó otro divertido «¡Jo, jo, jo!», que disimulaba el _Feliz Navidad _escondido en los rincones de la casa que estaba debajo suyo.

El resto… el resto fue magia.

* * *

—Inuyasha… ¿crees que Naraku festeje la Navidad?

Él la miró sorprendido, sin cortar el abrazo. Por un momento, se imaginó a Naraku medio pasado de copas, con un gorro rojo sobre la cabeza, repartiendo regalos y gritando:

—_¡Feliz Navidad, queridas criaturas! Festejaremos hoy y mañana acabaremos de juntar los fragmentos y destruir al mundo. ¡Disfruten de las garrapiñadas y las uvas con chocolate, y recuerden ser buenas extensiones!_

Luego respondió:

—No.

Kagome rió, mientras él sonreía contagiado, y se acurrucó más entre sus brazos, apoyando la cabeza en el pecho del medio demonio. Se dedicaron a contemplar el cielo estrellado. Era una exquisita noche, esa, sin nubes, una gran luna y estrellas por donde te alcance la vista. Como pocas veces, Inuyasha sentía una infinita paz. La tranquilidad se profundizaba en su ser, más allá de los festejos de los aldeanos, de que aún faltaban fragmentos por buscar y de sus preocupaciones diarias.

El hanyō suspiró. Era raro todo aquello. Exquisito, pero raro.

Él y Kagome permanecían acostados en las afueras de la aldea, donde los ruidos se amortiguaban y ya no estaban cerca de las cabañas, pero donde los árboles aún no estaban tan juntos como para no poder disfrutar del paisaje nocturno. Inuyasha había preparado una fogata para estar abrigados, pues (si bien ya no nevaba) era una noche fría. Le había dicho a Kagome que debían quedarse en el interior de la casucha de Kaede, pero la chica se negó, le agarró la mano y lo arrastró afuera entre risas y gruñidos.

Como siempre, él no pudo resistírsele, así que ahí estaban. Abrazados. Sí, sí, _abrazados_. Miroku y Sango paseaban tomados de la mano más adelante, entretenidos en su silencio comprensivo; Shippō estaba demasiado contento junto a Kaede, y él estaba con Kagome. ¿Qué _diablos _era todo eso?

No era difícil recordarlo, ese beso también se quedaría profundamente arraigado en su memoria.

_Kagome se puso de puntitas para colocar el muérdago sobre la entrada al pueblo, el último adorno que hacía falta, ya que el resto de los preparativos habían finalizado. La aldea había quedado hermosa, y el espíritu navideño (aunque fuera una noticia nueva) se extendía como un incendio en pastizales secos._

_Kagome seguía haciendo puntitas, pues no alcanzaba lo alto del marco. Los aldeanos seguían caminando de aquí para allá, verificando las comidas, preparando las mesas de sus hogares y organizando todo para el posterior baile en mitad de la aldea (rogando para que no nevara mucho). Inuyasha observaba a Kagome de lejos. Dos cabañas más allá, sobre el techo._

_Había estado pensándolo mucho, ¿saben? Todo eso de la Navidad (supuso) lo había ablandado bastante. Sobre todo porque tenía unos enormes deseos de pasar tiempo a solas con Kagome. Ya sea repartiendo regalos o paseando en su espalda en pleno bosque, u observando las estrellas a la noche. No importaba realmente el lugar. Había estado intentando convencerse de que debía ser más valiente, acercarse a ella y besarla. Esos pensamientos se hicieron más recurrentes después de la pregunta de Miroku, «Y, al final, ¿la besaste o no?». Sí, lo había golpeado, pero en ese momento realmente estaba pensando en tomar en cuanto los consejos del monje libidinoso._

_Inuyasha no sabría describir qué fue lo que lo impulsó a saltar frente a Kagome. Le pareció sentir un poder conocido pero lejano, un aroma indefinido, una magia sin entendimientos. Pero no se puso a pensarlo porque estaba ocupado sacándole de las manos a Kagome el muérdago. Ella lo observó, confundida, y él terminó de atarlo en lo alto del marco. Lo miró un momento y, finalmente, pasó la vista a ella. Sin mediar otra palabra, acercó su rostro al de Kagome y la besó._

_Ella no supo qué mierda hacer, así que sólo pasó sus manos por detrás del cuello masculino y dejó que el beso se profundizara, mientras Miroku y Sango los observaban con una sonrisa. Inuyasha hizo caso omiso a la presencia de todos, y abrazó a Kagome contra sí, bajando una mano hasta posarla en la parte baja de la espalda de ella, mientras con la otra se deleitaba acariciando su cabello._

_Cuando se separaron casi sin respiración, abrazados bajo el muérdago con unos pocos copos de nieva cayendo sobre ellos, Inuyasha se dijo que esa era una estupenda manera de pasar el tiempo. Podría quedarse a vivir con Kagome bajo ese marco._

La cosa de estar todos en pareja, después de recordar una de las tantas cosas que pasaron ese día, se lo atribuyó a algún milagro de Navidad, a pesar de lo enfurruñado que seguía con el viejo panzón.

Estuvieron un momento en silencio, él aún con un brazo alrededor de Kagome y ella con una enorme sonrisa, y luego observó cómo los chicos se acercaban. Kagome se incorporó y le instó a hacer lo mismo. Sus amigos finalmente llegaron y se sentaron cerca de ellos, visiblemente felices. Inuyasha se sonrojó, pero aún así no apartó el abrazo de su compañera. Que quedara en claro que era su hembra, era una _buena advertencia de Navidad_.

Nadie quiere amputaciones ni muertos en Noche Buena.

Miroku también se mostraba un tanto orgulloso: en cuanto se acomodaron, el monje abrazó a la exterminadora, quien dejó de tiritar para soltar una risa nerviosa y dirigirle una mirada cómplice a Kagome. Shippō se acercó (arrastrando a la anciana Kaede con él) al grupo formado alrededor de la fogata. Kirara maulló algo, estirándose.

Un silencio se extendió entre ellos, pero no uno incómodo. Era un silencio de paz; de tranquilidad, a pesar de la música, las risas y los comentarios que se colaban en sus oídos, provenientes de la aldea. De la misma clase de tranquilidad que había experimentado Inuyasha durante toda la velada. Y la noche anterior.

Una paz única.

Inuyasha miró alrededor, observándolos. Se le hizo un pequeño nudo en la garganta, pero no tenía idea del porqué. Se le coló de sorpresa y le dio un sabor a melancolía. A la melancolía de los momentos vividos. A una melancolía que no debería sentir, ya que estaba con ellos.

De repente, el abrazo de Kagome se sintió más cálido que el calor que desprendía la fogata, chispeante entre la oscuridad de la noche.

Ahora (recordando la noche anterior) comprendía el significado del que había hablado Kagome. Le había costado entenderlo (se lo atribuyó a su estatus de hanyō), pero la Navidad no era sólo un «viejo gordo vestido de rojo que repartía regalos». Era más que eso, y Kagome, con sus estúpidos juegos y esa determinación característica en ella, le había ayudado a comprenderlo.

También, tal vez, algo de _magia _de Navidad. Algún polvo mágico que guardaba el viejo panzón escondido en su sonrisa, en su barba.

_Era amor, amistad, familia. _Tres cosas que pudo apreciar recién ahora, por primera vez en sesenta y siete años. Familia que se había desvanecido cuando murió su madre y reaparecido una vez que se reencontró con Kaede y conoció a Shippō. Amistad que se le había sido negada de pequeño y regalada por un monje y una exterminadora (que, en principio, habían querido acabar con él). Amor que lo había lastimado algún tiempo atrás y ahora volvía a tener de los brazos de una chiquilla insoportable.

_Era alegría, momentos compartidos. _Eran las peleas, reconciliaciones y risas. Era esa noche; las noches pasadas y las noches que venían.

_Era esperanzas, anhelos, sueños, ilusiones. _Era aquello que los mantenía unidos; el deseo de bienestar al prójimo; el amor que se profesaban, ese amor fraternal. Era el fin de acabar con sus sufrimientos y buscar un lugar mejor para su futuro. Un futuro que querían vivir juntos, en donde no hayan demonios que quieran acabar con todo el que se lo cruce; donde no haya peligros para sus hijos. El sueño de un amor, el anhelo de felicidad, la ilusión de tranquilidad, la esperanza…

Eran los recuerdos de los buenos momentos; el dar las gracias por todo lo que tenía.

Era _felicidad_.

—Feliz Navidad —dijo, aún con un brazo alrededor de Kagome. La chica levantó la cabeza y lo observó un momento. El rostro del hanyō se veía hermoso con aquel extraño brillo en sus ojos dorados. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo y lo besó. Porque ahora quería y podía.

—Feliz Navidad —le susurró, para obtener una sonrisa de embobamiento como respuesta.

—Feliz Navidad —dijeron a coro el resto, y Miroku pasó a besar a Sango, que reía contra sus labios, definitivamente contenta.

Shippō se tapó los ojos y gritó que no pensaba besarse con nadie, que era totalmente asqueroso y que Inuyasha era un idiota. El hanyō le perdonó el golpe, negando con la cabeza y pensando en lo que diría Kagome. «Es Noche Buena, Inuyasha».

O «Siéntate».

En definitiva, no le pegó. Kagome estaba feliz por eso, sentía que la Navidad sacaba todo lo bueno de las personas. Inuyasha le dio la razón luego, después de todo le debía bastante al «viejo gordo, peludo y sucio».

Kaede contemplaba la escena. Hacía algún tiempo que no se veía aquella felicidad en los semblantes de sus seres queridos. En los últimos tiempos, el terror y la desesperanza gobernaban los corazones de los aldeanos y su querido grupo no hacía más que viajar en busca de los fragmentos y visitarla de vez en cuando, volviendo cansados, tristes y desesperanzados.

Pero ver aquella noche los brazos de Miroku e Inuyasha sobre los hombros de Sango y Kagome respectivamente; a Shippō junto a Kirara y, detrás de ellos, escuchar las exclamaciones y las risas de los aldeanos…

—_Es en esa fecha donde los lazos que unen a las personas salen a la luz —le explicaría mucho más adelante a Rin. La niña asentiría y fuera se escucharían las risas de los gemelos de Sango y Miroku—. Es eso lo que hace importante a la Navidad, el amor que flota en el aire._

La anciana Kaede no puedo evitar sonreír.

* * *

**«Bendita**** sea**** la**** fecha**** que une a**** todo el mundo en una**** conspira****ción de a****mor.»**_  
_Hamilton Wright Mabi.

* * *

**+Nota de la autora.**

Cada palabrita deja algo de nosotros en el otro; por lo que si leen bien, me encuentran entre las palabras. Espero haber logrado eso, dejarles algo de mis sentimientos, haber trasmitido sensaciones… pero sobre todo, ¡haberlos divertido!

Les deseo lo mejor. Espero que la pasen de maravilla, de verdad. Disfruten todo el año.

Los adora desde este lado de la pantalla,

Mor.


End file.
